Clash of Generations
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Within Japan, there were a Generation of 5 prodigies known as the Generation of Miracles. Each one was a monster on the court. But over the other side of the world, in Australia grew another Generation of 5 prodigies known as the Generation of Dragons. Now a Dragon has come to Japan and the Clash of Generations is at hand. OC x Rika, Kuroko X Momoi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basket, or any of the characters. I do claim the changes to this plot and my OC. Additionally, Seirin played and beat Kaijo, Yosen, Shutoku and Touou in the championship in season 1 but lost to Rakuzan. This starts before the Winter cup just after season 1.**

**Intro-**

_Within Japan, there were a Generation of 5 prodigies known as the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota, Daiki Aomine, Atsushi Murasakibara, Shintaro Midorima and Seijuro Akashi. Each one was a monster on the court. But over the other side of the world, in Australia grew another Generation of 5 prodigies known as the Generation of Dragons, Dragon of the North Shin Leopard, Dragon of the East Loki Wolfe, Dragon of the West Rex Raptor, Dragon of the Sky Gin Ichimaru. And finally their leader Ren Shizumiya. Although Ren was different than the others being born biologically female. He was a male through and through, and his skills earned him the Title of Dragon of the South. Each had their own two abilities, except Ren who had a collection of the other four's along with his Dragons Eye. When an Emperor's law is absolute, only a Dragon can stare down an Emperor so boldly. And so, the Clash of Generations begins._

_Prologue-_

Changed. They had all changed after losing to Kuroko and Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Shintaro and Atsushi had all realised how much they loved basketball. The winter cup was coming, and with that came the chance to face Akashi again.

"So we are agreed," Kise said to Aomine.

"We've reverted back to how we were when we first started to Teiko. We love basketball and with that, the best course of action is to help Kuroko and Kagami," Aomine replied with a shrug.

"Aomine, the forms are all good. Kise yours are too," Satsuki smiled holding their 3 transfer forms.

"Then we're a go, next semester the three of us start at Seirin," Kise smiled.

**Chapter 1: Rebellion - The Strength to Stand again**

The defeat they suffered again Rakuzan was almost enough to break Seirin's spirit. Losing 180-50. Akashi completely stopped Kagami and Kuroko wasn't able to play as he usually did. His Emperor's eye caused them all to bow down. They had been training on the holidays as much as they could to try and win the Winter cup where they would face Yosen, Touou, Shutoku and Kaijo once again before they even got a chance at Rakuzan.

It was the day before the winter semester started and a plane arrived at the airport. Off stepped someone not too tall, with long raven black hair. They took their suitcase and went to find a taxi, it took them past Seirin and down the road to apartment blocks. They paid and then went into their new home. This was a transfer student at Seirin, all the way from Australia who was intrigued with the Generation of Miracles that Japan had. And wondered if it differed from the Generation of Dragons that Australia had.

"So, this is Japan," the person mused.

"Better get unpacked as my first day at Seirin starts tomorrow," there was a smirk before they started.

**~The next day~**

"Yo Kuroko!" Kagami exclaimed as he saw his teammate at school.

"Morning Kagami," Kuroko said.

"How was your three week break?" Kuroko asked.

"Good! I went back to America for a few weeks to see my family," Kagami grinned.

"Yo! Kuroko!" two male voices said.

"Tetsu-Kun!" a female voice that Kuroko recognised all to well said.

The two turned to see Kise, Aomine and Satsuki walking towards them all wearing Seirin school uniforms. Kagami and Kuroko looked surprised to see them and were confused as to why they were wearing the Seirin uniform.

"Surprised to see us?" Kise smiled.

"Very much, what are you doing in our uniforms?" Kuroko asked.

"Aomine, Satsuki and I talked. We decided that we love basketball and it's thanks to you. But we realised that Akashi is the major problem we need to face. And we thought that not one of the Generation of Miracles can face him alone," Kise explained.

"So we decided that the three of us would transfer to Seirin to help you," Aomine shrugged.

"What!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Yep, Testu-Kun. Kise and Aomine and I are now attending this school," Satsuki exclaimed giving the man she loved a crushing hug.

"Wait till Coach hears this," Kagami said and Kise smiled.

"Uh. Excuse me, could you direct me to the administrations office?" a person walked up in the male uniform.

"Yeah sure, follow me," Kuroko said and the group walked the new person.

"Thanks!" they said, Kuroko notice his hair was long and he had a much higher voice than a normal male.

"Guess we should get to class, see you all after school for basketball training," Kuroko said.

**~After school~**

"What!" Rika exclaimed when she saw Kise, Aomine and Satsuki all turn up to training.

"Yo, we'd like to join the basketball club seeing as we're new here," Kise said waving a hand and everyone gasped.

"D-D-Did we just acquire two of the Generation of Miracles?" Hyuga asked shakily.

"And me! I'll be helping with the Data gathering and training regimes," Satsuki said.

"Uh. Excuse me is this the basketball club?" the person from before said.

"Yes, who are you?" Rika said.

"My name is Ren Shizumiya, I'm the foreign exchange student from Australia," he replied.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Rika asked and Satsuki was looking at Ren wide eyed.

"Y-You're from the Generation of Dragons!" she almost screamed.

"Ah, so you've heard of us?" Ren smiled at the pink haired girl.

"The... Generation of Dragons?" Rika and the rest of Seirin looked confused except Kuroko.

"The Generation of Dragons were said to be a group of five prodigies from Australia. Their skills are exceptional on the National level. Although they play in the Southern National Competition while we play with the North. They're the southern champions," Kuroko explained.

"And Ren Shizumiya is their ace, the Dragon of the South of the Generation of Dragons," Satsuki finished in a rush.

"Geez, I'm not that good," Ren scratched his head embarrassed.

"Uh... take off your shirt?" Rika said.

"Huh? okay," he took off his shirt and underneath he was wearing a sports bra which confused everyone.

"Oh. I guess you're wondering, originally I was born a girl but I never felt like one. So I took the path and became a man, it's no big," Ren said.

"Wow, those numbers are off the charts," Rika said and Satsuki nodded.

"Let's have a round, Ren," Kagami said passing Ren a ball after he put his singlet back on.

"What? Okay then," Ren said bouncing the ball.

Ren started bouncing the ball, he looked at Kagami and examined him before thinking to himself about what he can do to beat Kagami. "I guess three will do," Ren said and bounced the ball harder, the ground shook and Kagami lost sight of the ball. In that moment Ren was past him and almost to the ring. "Kneel before the Dragon," Ren's eyes glowed a blazing blue and he crossed over the ball behind his back before spinning and taking a fade away which Kagami was almost certain to block but at the last second Ren moved the ball and threw it in between his legs going past Kagami, Into the air and then soaring down through the net.

"What just happened?" Kise asked as Kagami was on the ground and Ren was standing above him.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Ren apologised and helped Kagami up.

"Is it possible for the Generation of Dragons to be better than the Generation of Miracles?" Rika asked Satsuki.

"It is very possible, the Generation of Dragons were known for having two abilities. While Ren Shizumiya as the Ace has all of their abilities, in the basketball world, he is the monster under everyone's bed," Satsuki said shaking.

"Well as the legends all go, only a dragon can stand up to an Emperor," Hyuga said.

"Can we do that?" Koganei asked.

"If we build the team primarily around Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Kise and Ren then we have the best chance to beat Rakuzan. That being said we still want the Seniors to play as well, although with how our clubs gone we will need a second string team as well," Satsuki said.

"We'll have to consider everyone's feelings about this," Rika said.

"With Kiyoshi unable to play, and considering how much we lost to Rakuzan last time. I think it best to structure a team like that," Izuki said.

Mitobe made some hand gestures that left everyone clueless except Koganei. "He says he'll accept being in the second string so that the first can get revenge on Rakuzan," Koganei explained.

Everyone else marginally agreed and so the new Seirin first string team was formed, Hyuga was still captain and Izuki was still in the team, but it comprised primarily of Ren, Kise, Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko. Ren was skinny so he took the point guard position. Kuroko and Kise were the left and right wings while Aomine and Kagami would be the small and power forwards. On that day, Seirin's new team consisting of Two Generation of Miracles players, the phantom sixth, Kagami and the Dragon of the South formed and would be one of the rising teams to be known as one of the four kings.

**~First game before the Winter cup (start of season 2)~**

They had been training for a while as a team now and had easily gone into synch. Hyuga had stepped down as the captain and given that role to Ren given how skilled he is and being the ace and leader of the Generation of Dragons. Although he refused to use almost all of his abilities in training, with the exception of his Dragons Eye which the team didn't fully understand yet. Rika and Satsuki had become almost like sisters obsessive over their training work and data collecting. Satsuki, Aomine and Kise were fitting in well at Seirin and Kuroko had even decided that he would ask her out which she said yes to and they were official.

Now they signed up for a street tournament and were getting ready to play. Ren had girls surrounding him and the team didn't find it odd at all, even though he was biologically a girl he played basketball like a guy and acted like one, despite his long hair. Although the games they played were very one sided, the team were a team having fun giving it their all.

That was until they found Tatsuya and Atsushi there. Then the game got serious, with Tatsuya on Ren the game was interesting. But Ren showed why he was the captain of the Generation of Dragons. Crushing Tatsuya by himself and managing the score three times as much as him.

"Good game," Tatsuya said shaking Ren's hand.

"You too," Ren acknowledge with a smile.

"You'll need it against Akashi," Atsushi said.

"I've heard a lot about him. But from playing with Kise and Aomine, the Generation of Miracles is nothing compared to the Generation of Dragons," Ren replied before walking off.

The first match of the Winter High is against Josei High School. When Josei walked in they immediately went pale, Kise Ryota and Daiki Aomine of the Generation of Miracles were on the court wearing Seirin uniforms. And the long dark haired one wearing number 4 had a scary aura about him.

"Kise, you'll start off in place of Hyuga. We don't want this to be too one sided," Ren said with a smile.

"What! Awww come on," Kise complained but he switched with Hyuga anyway.

"Let's go!" the siren went and the ball went up. Kagami got the ball and tipped it to Ren.

"Let's see... None are needed," Ren murmured before taking a shot from where he was.

Moments later the ball fell through the hoop and Josei looked at Ren confused as he was still at the halfway line and it was only 3 seconds into the game. His shot wasn't as high as Midorima's but it had more speed. Ren turned and everyone went back onto defence. When Josei brought the ball down their point guard faced off against Ren. His blue eyes were glaring at the Josei point guard and it caused him to slip. When he went to move a muscle the ball was taken from him.

"Aomine!" Ren shouted and threw the ball forward.

"Right!" the Generation of Miracles highest scorer replied by sprint off down the court where he caught the ball and dunked it.

"Should we go easier on them?" Kuroko asked.

"Kuroko, basketball isn't fun if you're not giving it your all. Other teams have to deal with us trying our hardest, as they did in Australia," Ren replied while Josei brought the ball back up.

They passed it around the outside and then shot a three. Slowly they were starting to score but Seirin's offense was too strong and always outscored them. Ren's Dragon Eye could sense the movements of every single player and told him what their actions would be, where they were going and where they were thinking of going.

Kuroko stole the ball and then tossed it to Kagami who dunked it. When Josei tried to throw it back in Ren intercepted the pass and tossed it to Hyuga who put it up for a three. At half time they were up 80 - 16. "Kise, I'm going to switch with you," Ren said which surprised the model.

"Really? Not Hyuga?" Kise asked.

"This game doesn't require the Ace from the Generation of Dragons. Go have some fun," Ren smiled.

Kise grinned and accepted the sub. While Josei started scoring a lot more, Seirin just worked more on their teamwork. Kuroko was the shadow to Kagami, Kise and Aomine's light. Hyuga was there for three pointers, Aomine and Kise played point guard and shooting guard. Seirin played with smiles on their faces and by the end of the game. The score was 160-90. Seirin dominating Josei with their two generations of miracle players.


End file.
